Tekken Evolution
by Cage4security
Summary: The Mishima and Kazama family are living a normal life on the edge and brothers Lee and Kazuya are living life on the edge and Jin Kazama-a 19 year old teenager has a regular life until.. this revolves around the joint wenture of the kazama/mishima family
1. Chapter 1

Tekken Evolution

Tekken Evolution

This story revolves around the joint venture of the Kazama/Mishima family.

_Chapter 1._

_**Jin woke up in the morning and went for a walk in the forest. As always and meditates at the hot springs and thinks about his mother jun where she was attacked and went missing thanks to that damned beast Ogre.who came at that faithful night and attacked them unexpectedly. **_

_**Jins anger consumed him as he thought about Ogre and then his palm was wrapped around with at handful of ki and then he smashed it on a rock beside him, which left a huge hole in the opening.**_

_**Jin suddenly snaps out of his nightmare. **_

"_**It was just a bad dream!" he said as he slips out of his bed into his slippers and walks to the lavatory to brush his teeth.**_

"_**Breakfasts Ready!" says Jun.**_

_**And then Jin quickly finishes brushing his teeth and then Jin rushes down stairs towards the kitchen in a fast speed but then jin notices his uncle Lee rushing next to him and then he gets distracted and bumps into lee and they both go airborne and fall**_

_**On the dining table.**_

"_Pathetic punks!" snarls kazuya Mishima as he reads his morning newspaper._

"_Hey Kaz! Watch it you ugly FAGG!" replies Lee Chaolan the rebel._

_Switch scenes to the Mishima head office._

_Heihachi Mishima is talking on the phone._

"_Ah yes mr.ban I will send you the details and the date of shipment." _

_Hei finishes talking on then heads down phone with his customer and leaves his office_

_And change the scene to the window of the office, clearly in the sky you can see the helicopters advancing towards the zaibatsu building and people wearing fancy ninja costumes jump on the building._

_Some of them who are heading the group take out some laser emitting devices and make a circle on the glass and break in._

_Since it is late in the night the lights are usually off but the lights on some other buildings are on._

_The ninja-clad warriors break in the office safe and steal most of the money and escape._

_They return to their bases and reveal themselves to be the manji warriors. _

_This is my second story for tekken.plus it revolves about the people whom most of you tekken fanatics love. The Kazama's and Mishima's._

_I will update this story and add some latest characters into the play and make this a very interesting story I promise._

_I have been wondering that why hasn't anybody writing reviews, perhaps I guess that my fanfics are perfect and free from spelling errors._

_I was thinking anyways that should I make Kunimitsu an ally to yoshi.in my previous charismatic story they were rivals and later on allies again( which I didn't explain that how the hell do they get back together after she slices off yoshi's right hand) but don't worry as I will answer all my cq's BECAUSE THAT'S… HOW I ROLL! _


	2. Chapter 2

The Next morning

The Next morning.

_**Jin wakes up from his dream, gets out of his slumber and slips into his slippers and walks over to the lavatory to wash.**_

_**After the wash he sits back on his bed and doses off into slumber… "Breakfasts ready!"**_

"_**Ahh!" the young kazama gets up ad walks down stairs and reaches the dining table.**_

_**At the table kazuya is sitting on the front seat reading the morning newspaper covering his face and holding a cup of coffee on the other hand. and on the other scene, jun is having her back turned and is at the kitchen sink washing the dishes so that she can get the breakfast ready for the family.**_

_**Then a loud thud comes as jin snaps his head towards the stairs as he sees his uncle lee chaolan sliding down the railings of the stairs and jumps on the chair at the dining table.**_

_**In the Mishima office.**_

"_**Business is all about selling ,nah demand and conquer!"**_

_**Heihachi Mishima was up early again as he has some important meetings to attend to and as he sat at his desk and was revising with his dictator and suddenly the glass of his window breaks.**_

_**Heihachi turns over still seated to look at the commotion and soon enough windows around the M.F.E tower are being broken.**_

"_**They're here again!" the dictator cries helplessly.**_

_**But Heihachi is still calm as he tries to get the glimpse of the situation.**_

_**The lobby of the M.F.E tower.**_

_**A white limousine arrives at the entrance of the tower and out comes kazuya mishima getting ready to walk in but then he hears the sound of glass breaking and he looks straight up at the dark blue sky as the sun was setting and sees helicopters in front of the head office and some ninja clad warriors are jumping onto different sections of the Mishima building.**_

"_**Looks like they're here for the money."**_

_**Kazuya runs into the lobby rushing to rescue the Mishima tower from falling in the wrong hands.**_

_**I ran into the lobby and ran towards the elevator but I figured out that the manji clan must have sabotaged the lift so I used the stair case.**_

_**I ran up the stairs but little did I know that the ninja's sitting in the control room were looking at me through the surveillance cameras. As I was running up the stairs a few stars were shot towards me but I instantly dodged it.**_

_**And when I looked up, I saw a couple of ninja's rushing towards me…**_

**Kazuya Mishima vs. Manji Ninja #1.**

_**The ninja was willing to go first and challenge me.**_

_**He made the first and last mistake by jumping in mid-air towards me to hit me with a flying kick but I caught him with a dragon uppercut.**_

_**Then the rest of the ninjas followed with weapons charging towards me.**_

_**One of them had a blade and started swinging away at me but I dodged all of his futile techniques and hit him in the back with my powerful white heron.**_

_**And I dispatched of the others with normal and straight moves and I went running upstairs "such useless and good for nothing ninjas" thinking to myself. I continued to run upstairs as more enemies appeared but I cleared my way by making them disappear and couldn't have been more happier as I felt playing metal gear and when more enemies come, I finish them off with a bloody spear.(cool rap ain't it?) **_

_**I had been running nonstop and stopped for a second to catch my breath but the thought of losing the battle to these futile ninjas got me going. I have been getting sick of the thought that enemies of the Mishima zaibatsu have attacking us suddenly and constantly and they have to be silenced once and for all because I don't think we will have a safe working environment if lowlife punks like these keep ambushing us at crucial times.**_

_**I was losing my patience because today I wanted to have a regular day at work, go home and surprise my lovely wife Jun but when I reach the office I have to rush and kick a lot of ass just for the sake of this damn building, cause my father has put a lot of important documents and large sums of money in the safe over here.**_

_**I ran straight to my office and saw that two ninjas had turned my office upside down and everything was thrown around plus they were playing on my laptop.**_

_**This infuriated me as pulses of electricity ran through my body "Get your filthy hands off of my expensive laptop you pathetic wretches!!" "You punks didn't go to school when you were young so ended up being mercenaries and now you want to run a hi-tech laptop when it is too good for ya!! when you don't deserve to!!" I snarled.**_

_**But as they were getting off my desk and leaving the laptop one of them left a scratch on it and I got really pissed.**_

_**I charged towards the two and beat the living hell out of them and mercilessly electrocuted the one who left the scratch and then I went to my desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a gun and tucked it inside my belt thinking I'll be needing this.**_

_**Then I took out a lead pipe, a wrench, a baseball bat, steel chain and a hockey stick and was about to leave but I saw that the other ninja was getting up so I smashed him in the back of the neck with a tsunami kick.**_

_**Then I ran towards the control room and smashed open the door.**_

"_**Well, well look who's here!! Hahaha- -"**_

_**My laughing was cut and I signaled them to come and take me on and to I wasn't surprised when they immediately got up and ran towards me but I was then surprised that unfortunately they had all the weapons I was carrying in addition to their war weapons. Steel chains, lead pipes, brass knucks, baseball bats, wrenches and even hockey sticks!**_

_**I was confused but then I was met by a kick to my face which blindsided me. Then the rest of them starting pounding on me like ruthless assailants and one of them had their steel chain wrapped around my neck and initially choking the life out of me but then a stood up as they all jumped on me "these guys rely a lot on teamwork." And I unleashed a lightning explosion sending each of them hitting the walls in different directions.**_

_**They were apparently hurt as got up. I rushed at them with a flurry of offensive maneuvers and battered them to the abyss.**_

"_**Moron's!"**_

_**I checked on the security system but it was broken down by the ninjas who were occupying this room.**_

"_**CRASH!"**_

_**I was cut off my thoughts when I heard this sound coming from the top floor and then I saw I burnt object falling from the top.**_

_**I ran to the top floor and kicked the door open and I was amazed with what I saw.**_

_**Dad was in middle of a fight with some ninjas.**_

_**I broke in and attacked all of them with my hockey stick and then I pointed out my revolver at the head ninja who revealed to be Yoshimitsu.**_

_**Yoshimitsu? He's the one behind the recent attack last night? Why would he do such thing.**_

_**I demanded him to answer all these questions but he replied "Beat me and I'll tell you."**_

_**I just saw him charging towards me and I threw a punch on his stomach and then on his face and he fell back down, then I grabbed his neck and demanded some answers but he kicked me in the gut and threw a light bomb on the floor and therefore everything went bright and yoshimitsu broke the glass and retreated with all his ninjas.**_

_**For some reason he was backing down from a fight, which usually he wouldn't and him calling off a fight felt strange to me. He and his ninjas fled away via helicopters while I and dad looked on.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Tekken Evolution 3

Chapter 3-three

After the ambush on the mishma's Kazuya went back home to his wife Jun.

"Hi honey! How was work today?"

"What do you think? We had an attack today."

"My god!! Are you fine? Oh! You're bleeding!! I'll get the med kit."

"Hmmph! She loves me that much? Hahaha!"

"Don't worry baby it'll be fine, okay?"

"Yeah it will."

"What happened may I ask?"

"Well, a bunch of ninjas attacked the M.F.E tower and when I got there. Firings were going on so I went and cleared it all up. That's it. But I can't figure out who did this."

"Oh don't worry, it'll be fine baby." Jun said while unbuttoning kazuya's shirt.

And like that Kaz and Jun started making out and hit the bed.(Ohhhh! Yeah!)

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the fast roads of Tokyo.

Lee chaolan was driving his white sports car and was speeding up until suddenly two black cars came up to his sides.

"What the heck!?"

Lee started to honk and tried to get past them but they just kept up to his speed and barred him from going anywhere.

"What the Hell!"

Lee was pissed and tried to speed up to max and get past them but suddenly two more cars came in front of him and behind him. Now he's stuck.

Suddenly the windows opened and the men took at a gun and pointed it at lee. Lee was startled.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL!!!!"

They started to shoot. Lee suddenly ducked while trying to control the vehicle.

Lee took out his own pistol and started firing in different directions towards the black vehicles. And blew up the one ahead of him.

The car behind him began crashing into him intentionally and by that time lee's revolver ran out of ammo.

"Crap! How does this thing work?" the car continued to hit him.

Lee tried to get another magazine but couldn't put it inside his revolver because he had to control his speeding car, with the repeated bumps the other car was giving him.

Lee was finding it hard and eventually lost control of the car. The black cars suddenly moved out of the sight.

The car skidded and crashed into a nearby restaurant. And out fell lee and got up to confront his enemies.

Customers form the restaurant started running out and the owner of the restaurant Marshal Law came out.

"Don't go anywhere people!"

Lee was looking around and suddenly the six black cars came by and stopped.

A whole gang of black clad ninjas came out and attacked Lee. Lee hit a silver cyclone and sent them scattering in multiple directions.

The whole bunch came back and lee was forced to go into his fighting stance. All of them ambushed lee but he fought back and nailed them with swift kicks and started annihilated them.

Lee went into his hitman position and did scatter kick to a head crush on one ninja. The others took out their swords and other lethal weapons and began striking Lee.

Lee was successful in dodging all the moves but one ninja from behind took out a lead pipe and whacked Lee in the back of the head!

Lee fell down as all the ninjas started stomping away on him.

BOOM!

All the ninjas stood up and saw.

Hwoarang was standing there and smirked.

"You punks looking for a fight?"

All the ninjas started glowing with red eyes and charged at Hwoarang but they took turns getting their asses kicked and with that they all retreated and went away in their black vehicles.

As Hwoarang went to check on the injured lee.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In some ninja base a leader was sitting in his throne and tapped his fingers on the throne waiting for his men to return and give him the good news.

And there they came.

"Tell me, is the job done?"

The ninjas were shaking with fear.

"Is it done? Tell me!"

The ninjas stood there for a few seconds until one of them decided to speak up: "uhh master we were successful at first but somebody intruded and we had to-"

"YOU IMBECILE!!!" the leader slapped his minion and sent him flying across the throne room.

"All of you are useless! I trained you to be specialists in these jobs and you couldn't handle a small punk!"

"None of you fools could do this job with efficiency! I Yoshimitsu the leader of the manji clan had hopes high that if this job was done, then we would have been with our plan. Get out of my sight you imbeciles! GET OUT!!!"

With that all the ninjas ran out of the throne room, including the one who yoshimitsu slapped.

"THE MISHIMA FAMILY WILL PAY!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

_So how was it? It had been a few months since I updated. Why is yoshimitsu doing this? Is Lee chaolan okay? Stay tuned to find out._

_Read and review._


	4. Attack on Mishima High

Chapter 4-four

Lee was injured pretty badly and was rushed to the hospital that night by Hwoarang, Lee had a few head injuries since he was nailed in the head with a lead pipe, and had internal bleeding,

Lee was visited by his family: the Mishima Family. And the doctors said that he would be discharged after completing his treatment.

_Outside Lee's room in the hospital._

Hwoarang's cell phone rang and he was talking on the phone, after he finished Kazuya went up to him and demanded some answers.

Kazuya: _Hwoarang! I want to know what really happened. Do you have a hand in this?_

Hwoarang_: What Trash!? If I had a damn hand in this why the bloody hell would I rescue your brother from demented Ninja's, and bring Lee to the hospital?! I guess your losing your Damned head as your age increases!"_

Kazuya_: Tough words kid—what?! 'Ninjas' what did you say?!_

Hwoarang: _Well, when I arrived on the scene to a nearby car crash, outside Marshal Law's Restaurant, I saw some ninjas attacking Lee, so I thought I'll give him some help in kicking some ninja ass etc._

Kazuya_: Is there anything else you have to tell me? Where do you think these ninjas came from? Did you communicate with them somehow?_

Hwoarang_: Communicate? Ya old piece-of-trash! You're now gonna say that I had a hand in this? Do ya even think that some demented souls with flashy red eyes can talk pure English? You must be nuts! I'm leavin' give Kazama my regards!_

Kazuya:(thinking to himself) _Disgusting scumbag!_

Kazuya: _Who could these ninja guys be? Earlier yesterday Mishima Financial Tower was attacked by ninjas, some of them also had red eyes- as per what that runt Hwoarang was saying, and later that night my brother was attacked by ninjas as well, sending him into a fatal car crash that almost ended his life._

_I don't know if any of the M.F.E's enemies would have any guts to attack now, I would've indentified them I they would have but I don't know where these ninjas came from? I don't think anyone like ninjas would attack the zaibatsu, not the Manji clan, no one, maybe there is someone ._

_At yoshimitsu's throne._

"Is Lee Chaolan alive?"

"w-well, he survived the crash and attack Master Yoshimitsu."

"How could he?! Maybe these young punks today are a pain-in-the ass."

"How is Mishima's son?"

"Uhh, fine."

" Not from tomorrow. Finish him off in that wretched school of his in the morning, I want him dead by noon."

"As you wish Master."

_Next morning at Mishima High_

_The Bell Rings_

Students of the mishima high run into the campus. In Jin's class a test today will be conducted and Jin is pretty tensed up about it.

Jin: Screwed! Yesterday's attack on uncle Lee, I couldn't study for this damned test!

Xiaoyu: Hi!

Jin: Hey!

Xiaoyu: Ready for the test?

Jin: I know you aren't, You hate math's don't you?

Xiaoyu: Yeah whatever, but I'm gonna kick some numeric ass today!

Jin:(staring at Xia) Your language isn't quite, you are gonna attempt this? Your so worked up now? Man! I wish some miracle happens today, I don't want to take this test, not a boring start, oh god please make this day fun and action packed, get me out of this test please!

Xiaoyu: Yeah whatever!

Jin:(thinking to himself) After this, I should visit uncle Lee and check on him. Right.

Once inside class.

"okay students, You may now begin!"

Jin: Please God! Not today!

Intuition: Well today your lucky day boy! Look over the window!

Jin looks up, and sees the ninjas floating in air and advancing in some super speed effect seen in Dragon Ball Z, they crash through the window and everyone screams.

"Jin Kazama! Your DEAD!"

Jin: The Hell?

Jin resumes his fighting stance.

Authors notes.

Well guys, it had been some time, well next chapter will be the attack on mishima high part 2.


	5. Attack on Mishima High: Part 2

Chapter 5

"Who the hell are you guys? What do you want?" demanded Jin.

"You're finished."

The ninja in the front charged at Jin, instantly getting knocked down cold. Immediately after the other ninja's in the group charged at Jin and a huge fight ensued. The teacher and all the other students vacated the place.

Jin was brawling with all the ninjas but somehow wasn't able to keep up with their Super fast Stealth movement, as they were in all directions and they were not just one but many in a group dealing with Jin and for some reason Xiaoyu was still in the classroom.

All the ninjas made their move at certain points, each move catching Jin off guard.

"_Darn it! I can't get them. Focus!"_

Jin shut his eyes and tried to sense the direction in which The Ninja's energies are coming. He suddenly spotted the position one ninja was in and Instantly charged him with a Dragon Uppercut taking him down in the process.

Two other ninjas then charged. Jin could sense them coming from opposite directions but before he could react, one ninja hit him in the back of the knee with a forearm smash and the other kicked him in the face, thus knocking him off his feet.

Jin got back up and was met with a hard punch from another ninja but Jin caught his fist and proceeded to kick him with the Double Face Kick. Jin hit the first kick but as he was about to connect with the second three other ninjas attacked him.

They sent Jin crashing through the tables. Jin was frustrated, anything he does, these ninjas seem to work as a unit and catch him off guard. Not to say that Jin is a bad fighter, Jin is marvelous and would easily make short work out of anyone but little did he know that he was dealing with Ninjas working directly under the Manji clan. The clan seemingly responsible for his Uncle Lee Chaolan's accident.

The ninjas wasted no time and started throwing Shurikens at Jin, forcing him to take cover behind the table. Jin grabbed another chair and throw it in the air catching all the shurikens and then Jin powered up.

Now with Lightning surrounding his body, Jin moved at tremendous speed charging at his opponents. He caught one ninja with a Demons Paw on the ribs, instantly breaking his Rib Cage, nailed another ninja with a Swift Roundhouse kick and kneed the third ninja and gave him a hook kick on the temple.

Now with three opponents down for the count Jin charged at the others, who instantly disappeared into different directions using their super stealth movement but that didn't stop Jin as he leaped into the air connecting a Flying kick on one ninja in mid air breaking his jaw followed by a Hard Elbow on the stomach crushing him through the floor.

Jin turned his attention to the remaining two ninjas, he hit one of them with a Corpse Thrust and nailed a Rising Uppercut to the other. Jin screamed as the intensity of his lighting increased as he started spinning in a circular motion and finished off the other ninja with a Lightning Screw Uppercut.

Jin took a deep breath.

"_What had just happened_?" he said to himself.

Jin noticed a ninja still moving, He went and grabbed the ninja and demanded some answers.

"_Who are you and why the hell did you attack me_?"

"_You Just don't know, you have no idea._"

And with that, the ninja along with the others disappeared into smoke.

"_What the Bloody hell was that? How did these guys just do that? And were these people the ones that attacked Uncle Lee? Damn! What was Hwoarang saying?"_

" _Demented souls with Red eyes, hmm…. The last ninja was having Red Eyes and pretty much the rest of them did. Hwoarang said that Ninjas with red eyes were attacking Uncle Lee, what the hell is going on?_"

Jin's train of thought was interrupted by another Squadron of Ninjas approaching the classroom through the windows.

The broke through the glass and took position.

"Not Again!"

The first ninja charged at jin with his weapon but Jin dodged and Nailed him with a rising uppercut. Then he powered up and pretty much Destroyed the other ninjas.

The ninjas fell though the window and all disappeared into smoke as they fell. Jin went to window and looked outside, he saw Panda and Xiaoyu manhandling other ninjas.

They seemed to have the upper hand at first but then The Ninjas shot Panda with a tranquilizer and took her out and knocked Xiao in the back of the head with stick.

Jin couldn't bear to see more and jumped from the window to reach Xiaoyu and save her from more damage but some Ninjas caught Jin in Mid-Air and started attacking him, Jin got enraged and killed the ninjas surrounding him as well as the other ninjas with a Lighting Flash Explosion. (Jin controlled the concentration of his attack so that Panda and Xiaoyu won't get hurt.) The Ninjas disappeared into smoke.

"Xiao!"

Jin Rushed to Xiao and picked her up.

Xiaoyu and Panda were rushed to a medical facility immediately.

The Fight seemed to be over temporarily but the Damage was done, While Jin was busy fighting the others, The Manji warriors destroyed the windows and furniture of the classrooms and more or less Vandalized the whole Property.

_**Later that evening**_

"Father I dunno what's going on but some ninja's seem to be constantly showing up. I heard what Hwoarang told you about the "Red Eyes Ninjas" attacking Uncle Lee, these same Ninjas attacked our school today!"

"What? Those Punks attacked our School?" said Kazuya

"There is no way anyone can hurt the Prestigious Mishima High School! The BEST School in all of Japan and the Entire WORLD!" screamed Heihachi.

"Mishima High School has to be closed indefinitely for repairs and to re-evaluate the security system." Announced Heihachi

"So would you tell me? Who are these guys anyway? I don't want Xiaoyu to get involved or seriously hurt like today."

"They're from the Manji clan." Said Kazuya

"Manji? Uh these are Yo- Yoshimitsu's Clan members, right?" asked Jin

"Yes."

"Why would they attack us like this? What's their problem with us?"

"I don't really know Jin, I am confused as well."

"I Wonder what their problem might be? Hmmm…" said Jin looking off into the sky through the window as the scene shifts towards the Dark Sky and the bright Stars.

_Hi People what's up? Been a while, so I hope you like this chapter._


End file.
